How the mighty have fallen
by Bossbot
Summary: Optimus is captured by Megatron, when he is betrayed by a human ally, who has his own selfish reasons for wanting him caught. Optimus is tortured severely, but somehow survives only to be locked up by Ratchet who believes Optimus is unstable. Can Sam and Mikaela save Optimus before he is driven completely away from everyone; or will a surprise ally help him before it's too late.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Chad

Title – How the mighty have fallen

Rating T –

Pairings- Optimus/Slipstream

Summary: Optimus is captured by Megatron, when he is betrayed by a human ally, who has his own selfish reasons for wanting him caught. Optimus is tortured severely, but somehow survives only to be locked up by Ratchet who believes Optimus is unstable. Can Sam and Mikaela save Optimus before he is driven completely away from everyone; or will a surprise ally help him before it's too late.

Prologue

**(Narrative – spoken by Optimus Prime)**

Had I known then, what I know now I would have taken my soldiers and left this planet in a spark beat; but as always I trusted the wrong beings once again. The higher ups in the government I should say, they wanted our technology so badly, they stooped to sneaky tactics to obtain it. Ratchet had found something inside of my systems; I did not know where it came from. But I remembered General Morshower insisted I have a special washing and waxing on the house, supposedly a special perk on his behalf. I did not remember much of what happened that day, I felt it was strange and when I mentioned it to Sam and Mikaela. It was Mikaela, who found the object deep inside my inner workings; that was reading and taping information about my body. I did not want to believe General Morshower was involved, but he was. Then when I confronted him about it, he acted as though it were my fault, because I did not share our advanced weaponry with them.

I glanced around my new home, this one room cell like place. Ratchet said it's for my own good, because he says I am sick right now. I do not like being shut out, I am their leader and I was through the pit and back, but yet I am punished.

I feel my optics misting, I gently move my servo up to my left optic. I am leaking tears, I feel saddened by this turn of events, mostly because no one will come see me. They are afraid of me; I glance down to where my interfacing unit used to be. I cry harder, it would seem my men can carry on without me. Ironhide has taken over giving the orders, Ratchet only comes in to bring me energon cubes, and I am starved for companionship.

My fingers wrap around the berth, which is in here with me. I turned my head briefly; I wonder for a split second what my men would do, if I had perished from what was done to me? Then the answer came to me in an instant, exactly what they are doing now. I slowly lay down on the berth, sighed heavily. I turned my back to the door, and curled up in what humans call a fetal position. My body was still on fire, every circuit, every cable and wiring inside of me. Yet, I am punished because I was in pain and angry, I am the one who isn't believed because the humans were our allies. They cannot believe the human known as General Morshower to be a traitor. I should have asked Sam or Mikaela to accompany me, when I had confronted the general now it is my word against his. The humans believe I am a danger, Ratchet believes I am sick from all the tortures and I am unstable.

What do I believe? I sigh sadly, and think of the only logical conclusion I wish I had never survived...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**(One year earlier – President's office)**

The president stared down the person seated across from him, his facial expressions tight and serious. The president leaned back on his chair, picking up a pen and repeatedly hitting it on the desk.

"Mr. President, I can assure you I will learn everything about Optimus Prime, and their weapons and technology," the man replied.

There was a slight awkward silence then, and the president shifted in his chair.

"He has refused before, Morshower, and I do not trust any of these aliens; these Autobots could turn on us as well," the president said.

"I know that sir, that is why you asked me to help, and I believe I can get answers for you," Morshower replied.

The president leaned back, his eyes narrowed into slits; while a snort escaped him.

"Tell me, Morshower, why should I believe you can hand me the information; when Theodore Galloway couldn't," he asked.

The General abruptly sat back, crossing his leg over the other; while a rather sinister smile played across his lips.

"Because NEST trusts me, and so do the Autobots, but I have an idea to get myself complete access under Optimus Prime's hood," he replied, as he pulled something out of a briefcase.

Morshower leaned over placing the device on to the desk; the president reached over and studied it.

"Won't he sense a foreign object inside of him, general?" the president asked.

The general laughed, and it was not a laugh you would like. It was a diabolical laugh, which would send chills down anyone's spine.

"No, that's the beauty of it, if anyone of their kind scans for a foreign body they won't find it. I would think only a human who dug around inside of him, would find it," he said.

"I have to say though it will release a slight agent into his energon lines, I am not sure what it will do to him," Morshower said.

"You mean it could kill him?" he asked.

Silence at first...

"No, it might make him sick, but he will not be able to learn why, the most Ratchet would suggest is a slight virus," the general remarked.

"How long will it take to gather the Intel, once it's inside of Optimus Prime," he asked.

"At the most, about a week this is a rather quick and easy device," the general said.

"Alright proceed, I want to know everything about them, because if they become a problem Optimus Prime and his Autobots will be destroyed as well," the president said.

"After we've learned all there is to know about them first," he was quick to add.

"When are you going to put it under his hood?" the president asked.

"Today, in fact," the general answered.

"Good, let's start Operation: Intel of Optimus Prime - right away then," he said as they shook hands.

Morshower liked the president, however his titles for operations needed work, he smiled and left his office.

**(Several hours later)**

Optimus was parked in a special area, while the general oversaw the washing and waxing of Optimus Prime.

"This was rather thoughtful of you, General Morshower," Optimus said.

"Think nothing of it, Optimus," the general said as he approached the hood.

The general walked up to the young man, who was washing Optimus, and pretended to scold him about how he was washing him.

"Son, you are not being careful, Optimus is not just a vehicle, you were told how to do this," he said as Optimus felt slightly guilty; because of the lecture the human boy got.

"I am sorry, sir; sorry Optimus," he said as General Morshower quickly slipped the device into Optimus.

When the boy looked back, he was not sure if he saw what he thought he saw with the General; but he shrugged and went back to work.

"Carry on, Chad," the general said.

"Thanks sir," he said leaving them alone.

Chad started to whistle, Optimus smiled inwardly then.

"Chad, would you like some music?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, anything with a good beat is fine," he answered.

Optimus scanned some radio stations, until he found one with a catchy older tune called 'Achy breaky heart.'

"Perfect," Chad replied.

"I chose well?" Optimus asked.

Chad chuckled then.

"Oh yeah, Optimus," Chad said.

Chad started to sing to the song, and Optimus thought it was rather endearing how human teenagers loved to sing to different songs.

"You sing too, Optimus," Chad said.

"I beg your pardon," was his reply.

"Oh come on, let loose your men aren't here," Chad said.

Optimus chuckled.

"Okay, but no squealing," Optimus scolded chuckling.

"Cross my heart," he promised.

"Very well," Optimus said.

The two started to sing to the song, and for once Optimus let himself go forgetting he was a leader and prime and he had fun. He enjoyed the fact, he could just kick back, as the humans would say and have fun.

"Thank you, Chad," he said.

"Anytime Optimus, you deserve to cut back every now and again," Chad replied finishing up on Optimus.

Chad was silent, and then ran a hand over Optimus' hood.

"Optimus," he said.

"Yes Chad," Optimus answered.

Chad bit his lower lip, he was nervous; he liked Optimus and wanted to be his friend.

"Do you think I can visit you, sometime?" he asked.

"I believe so you do errands on the base, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, they call me a gopher," Chad said.

"I do not understand why, you are not a small little animal," Optimus replied as Chad chuckled.

"You are hysterical, dude," Chad replied.

"Okay, is that a good thing?" the prime asked.

"Oh yeah, it is," he answered.

Optimus was silent, and then he spoke after.

"I will see to it, you're added to the list to come see me, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, my name is Chad Ryan, and thanks Optimus you're cool," Chad said with smile.

"You are good too Chad, I like you too," Optimus mused.

Optimus had made another human friend, he liked Chad Ryan, and he seemed like a kind but lonely human. In a way, he sort of reminded Optimus of himself; but in a good way always in a good way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Optimus stretched joints, hearing them hiss slightly. He cringed at that, but walked out of his quarters. He smiled, when the first human who caught his optics was Chad Ryan. Optimus walked up to him, his optics brightened while a smile tugged on his lip plates.

_His new friend, he liked this human._

"Hello Chad," Optimus greeted.

Chad turned to face the flamed Autobot commander, while a smile tugged on his lips.

"Hey Optimus, I got something for you, hang on I hid it over here," Chad said running over to where a giant size cowboy hat laid.

"I had it custom made for you, I am going to make a cowboy outta you yet," Chad replied handing it to Optimus.

The prime was speechless; no one had ever given him anything before. Optimus bent down low, moved his hand down so Chad could climb on with the hand.

Optimus gently put the hat on his head; he tilted his head down looking at Chad.

"How do you like it, do I look like a cowboy?" Optimus asked.

"Almost, you need to learn one more thing first, and I will do it with you," Chad said as Optimus placed him back on the ground.

Chad reached behind a box, and held his own cowboy hat in hand. He gently placed the hat on top of his own head, his eyes catching Optimus'. He grinned, and produced a boombox, and soon the same song he had once sung to came roaring to life.

"Are you ready for your next lesson in being a cowboy, Prime?" Chad asked.

Optimus hesitated slightly, but he glanced down at the hopeful expression on his new friend's face; and he could not say now.

"Lead on fellow cowboy," Optimus said.

Chad showed Optimus how to line dance, Optimus really started to get into it, singing along to the song. He was enjoying himself, well that is until Skidz and Mudflap slinked up snickering at their commander.

Optimus' head snapped up, he looked slightly embarrassed by his foolishness.

"Optimus, why'd you stop?" Chad asked, as he heard the snickering.

Chad did not like these two bots; they acted kind of mean for Autobots.

"Stop it you two, he deserves to have fun once in a while," Chad remarked.

"Yo, he's a prime and leader; he can't be doin that slag," Mudflap snapped.

"Chad, I enjoyed myself, however I must get back to work, perhaps you can come over and visit me a little later?" Optimus asked rather hopeful, he liked the human.

Chad's eyes widened, as his lips formed the biggest smile; that the prime had ever seen on a human.

"I would like that, you are a dear friend, Chad," Optimus said.

Chad lit up like a Christmas tree at those words; Optimus glanced up at the twins, his optics narrowing then.

"You two behave, he is _my_ friend you will treat him with respect, do I make myself clear on that?" Optimus remarked.

"Yes sir," they answered.

Optimus nodded.

"I will see you later, Chad Ryan," Optimus said, as he walked away.

Chad watched his friend walked away, he liked Optimus, and he really did. Chad decided to hurry and get all his work done, so he could spend some time with his new friend, Optimus Prime.

Optimus headed for the medical bay, he needed to speak with Ratchet. He found the bot in question checking something on the little ex- Decepticon Wheelie.

"Hey Prime, Whatcha doin...?" Wheelie asked.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus, his one optic ridge raised.

"What's wrong now?" Ratchet asked.

There was an awkward silence from Optimus, while he sat down on one of Ratchet's medical berths.

"Why do you have that thing on your helm for?" Ratchet asked.

"It was a gift from my new friend, Chad Ryan," Optimus answered.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" Ratchet asked again.

"I don't know, I feel like there is something not right; like there is something foreign inside me," he remarked.

Ratchet scanned Optimus from head to toe; and found nothing wrong.

"There is nothing there, Optimus," Ratchet said.

Optimus was silent, he was sure something was wrong; he had felt it. Perhaps, he needed a second opinion, from one who had smaller hands.

"Thank you, Ratchet," Optimus said rising to his pedes, heading out the door to look for Mikaela Banes.

He found her, she was with Sam and Bumblebee; they were obviously waiting for Wheelie to come back from the medical bay.

"Hey Optimus," Sam and Mikaela replied cheerfully.

"Samuel, Mikaela, Bumblebee," the prime replied.

Optimus stared down at Mikaela, his optics brightened then.

"Mikaela Banes, may I trouble you for a favor?" he asked.

Mikaela swung off of the jeep; she was lying on swinging her legs around. Her brunette hair, falling over her shoulders, while she got to her feet watching the Autobot leader.

"Sure, Whatcha need, Optimus?" he asked.

"Would you take a look under my hood, please?" he asked.

"Sure, but couldn't Ratchet just scan you," she said.

"...He did, he did not find anything wrong, but that did not please my wary circuits; would you mind?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem," she said, as he nodded.

The familiar sound of transforming was heard, while he transformed back into his Peterbilt vehicle form. Mikaela stepped up; she popped the hood and got to work searching for anything out of the ordinary. It took her a while; but she reached in and found a device hidden inside.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" she grumbled.

Mikaela wrapped her fingers, around the device and pulled. It came out beeping wildly; she and Sam stared at the device.

"What is that thing, Optimus?" Sam asked, as Optimus transformed once more into bipedal form.

"I believe this device was cloaked against scanners, it seems that it had been recording things from my systems," he mumbled realizing what that meant.

Someone they trusted was trying to steal their technology, and soon the answer hit Optimus like a smack in the face.

The only one, who messed with his hood, was General Morshower when Chad moved away from his hood. But he never thought twice about it, because he trusted the general and never would have suspected him at all.

Now, he had to confront the human; and that would not be easy; but he had to do it no matter what.

"Thank you, Mikaela, now if you'll excuse me I must take care of an urgent matter right away," Optimus said.

The Autobot transformed back into his vehicle form, and headed off the base. Bumblebee sensed his leader's anger; he was most definitely on the warpath about something pertaining to that device Mikaela found under his hood.

"Something is wrong, I never saw him so bothered about something before, I have a feeling where ever that device came from is where he is going," Sam suggested.

"I believe you are correct, Sam," Bumblebee remarked using his own voice.

"Buddy, don't use your voice so much, it hurts you remember," Sam said.

Bumblebee nodded, as he glanced up where his leader had gone; he wished he had gone too. However he knew Optimus by now, a leader must do things sometimes on their own. It's who they were, and Bumblebee understood that; even if he didn't accept it.

**(Where Optimus was)**

Optimus had found out through his own sneaky ways; that the General was at his office. So, he headed there, he pulled into the parking lot; and then allowed his holoform to flicker on.

He headed for the building, his hand snaking out to yank the door open. He carried the device under his arm, and he headed straight for the general's office. Optimus did not even bother to knock; he opened the door, and slammed the device, onto his desk.

"What is the meaning of this device being installed on my person without my knowledge?" Optimus demanded.

The general sat back alarmed by the sudden intrusion; but knew better than to get an already angry Autobot leader even angrier. He went to reach for the device, but Optimus removed it from his reach.

"You were the only one who was near my hood; I felt you under there I just did not realize why you were there," he said.

"Optimus, I can assure you..."

"Save it, General Morshower; I would no more think of breaking a trust with your species, but it would seem I do not have the same respect as I gave you."

The general wanted that device, and Optimus knew he wanted it. Optimus' spark curled into a mass of emotions; he was betrayed yet again, only this time by a human.

"You will not learn our secrets, general, that I can assure you," Optimus said with a growl.

The Autobots were still strong even using their holoforms, Optimus put both hands on the device and crushed it completely. His eyes locked with the general's then; and Optimus' eyes widened with shock at the look of complete hatred in his eyes.

"I am sorry you had to destroy that, Optimus, you want me to cut to the chase fine I will," he replied in a snide tone.

Optimus was alarmed by his frankness, but nothing could have prepared the Autobot for the general's next words.

"You and your Autobots aren't really welcome here, Optimus; you're no different than the Decepticons," he remarked in a sour tone.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at the general, as the human spoke more of his accursed lies to him.

"We have protected your kind, and this planet," Optimus growled.

"Yes, from a war you brought here on your own, yes maybe Sector Seven stumbled on things; but you brought your damn war here," Morshower said.

Optimus was shocked into silence, by the man's words he dared to speak to him.

"I do not care for your tone, I did not bring this war here on purpose; I was trying to protect my home, friends, and family," Optimus said.

Optimus glanced at the general; he realized this conversation was going nowhere fast. He needed to leave, and report this breach of conduct to his men.

"I will make sure NEST and my men know of this treachery, General Morshower," Optimus said leaving the office.

The general picked up the phone, his eyes flaring with anger now.

"Yea, we have a problem Optimus was here, he found my device; he cannot reach the NEST base put him on ice until I can figure out what to do with him," Morshower ordered as he slammed the phone door in disgust.

"Damn," he snarled.

Optimus was heading back to the base; when he was forced off the side of the road by black 4x4's with tinted windows.

"Pull over, Optimus," a male voice ordered on a loud speaker.

Optimus obliged, but he also transformed; which they were ready for. Suddenly several men got out of the vehicles, firing liquid nitro at the Autobot leader. Optimus was shocked at this behavior, he was the one violated; and they were attacking him.

Optimus' warning alerts were flashing now, his limbs were trembling; he would not be able to fight stasis for long.

He dropped to his knees, he didn't harm the humans no he wouldn't break his rule; but once he went into stasis. He was not so sure, that he would be granted the same respect.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**(Meanwhile in space)**

Soundwave had picked up on the phone conversations concerning Optimus Prime; he relayed the conversation to his leader, Megatron.

:::... Very good, Soundwave, this may be our chance to destroy my brother once and for all...:::

:::... Soundwave has idea master...:::

:::... Such as...:::

:::... Kidnapping and torturing Optimus Prime, slow death much more logical for the leader of the Autobots...:::

Megatron was silent, while he pondered what Soundwave suggested. It actually had merit, he liked the idea, making his brother's death slow and painful was much more logical.

:::... Master...:::

:::... Take Laserbeak with you, and the Trine will be there to assist you; take him to our base at the old warehouse...::::

:::... Soundwave acknowledges...:::

Soundwave had headed for where the humans were heading for his location was Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Starscream Saw Optimus sprawled out on the ground, the humans spraying him with liquid Nitrogen. The three seekers transformed in midair, and then landed on the ground, they pointed their weapons at the humans. Soundwave pulled up, and transformed, the other humans were not sure what to do; their orders were only to neutralize Optimus Prime.

However, a big black Lincoln rolled up, and Morshower got out of the vehicle, strolling up, his eyes narrowed when he saw the Decepticons.

"What do you want, Decepticons?" Morshower demanded.

"Optimus Prime, our leader wishes to give him a slow death by torture," Starscream chuckled.

Morshower pondered that answer; this could actually be very good. He would have his solution about what had happened to the Autobot's commander; and with some fancy doing he could make it very believable.

"I have a deal to make with you," Morshower said.

"What deal is that, human?" Starscream demanded.

Morshower plucked a cigar from his pocket, and then lit it, puffing away on it.

"You do whatever you like to Optimus Prime, we could care a less about him; but we want their weapons and technology for our own use. If you could allow me to observe his torture, and learn from what you do to him," Morshower said.

"It would help, and then perhaps you could use us as inside help to sway the rest of the Autobots. Then perhaps, we would talk about Sentinel Prime, Soundwave," Morshower said with an evil smirk on his face.

"How do you know about him, human?" Soundwave asked.

"I know a lot about what took place years ago, and about the cargo that is on a certain Autobot ship," Morshower remarked, as he puffed on the cigar.

"Do we have a deal?" Morshower asked.

Soundwave wasn't sure what to make of this human, he had a lot of ball bearings, and he'd give him that. He was recording the whole time, and sent the images to his Lord and master, Megatron.

Megatron chuckled, so the humans truly did not like his brother anymore than he did, how interesting.

:::... So be it, Soundwave, agree to his terms...:::

Soundwave's optics locked with the human, this human deceptive as well, he would fit in with the Decepticons very well. He chuckled at the notion, when the human narrowed his eyes suddenly.

"Well," Morshower said.

"Very well, deal is logical and agreed upon; we will take the Autobot commander with us. You are to follow me, human; Megatron will wish to see you up close and personal," Soundwave said.

Morshower nodded, and went back toward his car; suddenly stopping; and turning back slowly.

"How long can Megatron torture him; before he dies?" Morshower asked.

Soundwave gave a cruel smile, before he gave his answer; which was just as chilling as the smile.

"Megatron and the doctor, are very good at keeping their victims alive," was all Soundwave said.

Morshower just nodded, and then got into his car, and then followed Soundwave. Morshower figured the other Cons were taking Optimus back to their base, and he would be very much correct on that.

Skywarp warped back with Optimus, and they got him ready for the tortures to start. Skywarp laid Optimus on the floor; he bent down chaining the prime up. Optimus groaned, as he was slowly onlining from his systems failing from the liquid Nitrogen being sprayed on him.

He felt the chains, and he growled inwardly, while he pulled at the chains. His optics locked with Skywarp, who quickly backed up away from the enraged Autobot commander.

"Let me go, Skywarp, _now_," Optimus ordered.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, Optimus, you will never leave here, alive that is," Soundwave hissed, while Optimus narrowed his azure optics at him pulling at the chains.

"Release me, now," Optimus snarled.

"You seem to not be liked very much, prime," a familiar voice said.

Optimus' head snapped up, he saw his brother walk out of the shadows; a cowl wrapped around his face hiding his damage done to him by Optimus in Egypt. Megatron walked slowly over toward his brother, his blood red ruby optics bore into Optimus' gentle blue ones.

"Even the humans you swore to protect grow tired of you, Optimus," Megatron snarled, as he motioned to Soundwave.

"Play it for him," Megatron ordered.

**(The conversation from before)**

"What do you want, Decepticons?" Morshower demanded.

"Optimus Prime, our leader wishes to give him a slow death by torture," Starscream chuckled.

Morshower pondered that answer; this could actually be very good. He would have his solution about what had happened to the Autobot's commander; and with some fancy doing he could make it very believable.

"I have a deal to make with you," Morshower said.

"What deal is that, human?" Starscream demanded.

Morshower plucked a cigar from his pocket, and then lit it, puffing away on it.

"You do whatever you like to Optimus Prime, we could care a less about him; but we want their weapons and technology for our own use. If you could allow me to observe his torture, and learn from what you do to him," Morshower said.

"It would help, and then perhaps you could use us as inside help to sway the rest of the Autobots. Then perhaps, we would talk about Sentinel Prime, Soundwave," Morshower said with an evil smirk on his face.

"How do you know about him, human?" Soundwave asked.

"I know a lot about what took place years ago, and about the cargo that is on a certain Autobot ship," Morshower remarked, as he puffed on the cigar.

"Do we have a deal?" Morshower asked.

**(End of recording)**

Optimus visibly flinched, it was clear he was offended and hurt by the double betrayal by Morshower.

"It would seem the puny insects, are waking up and starting not to like _you_, Optimus," Megatron said with a sour tone.

Optimus wasn't sure what to say, he had never been cut to quick like this before. His azure optics brightened, and then dimmed, how could he have been so blind to the truth about Morshower. The human acted like he was an ally; he had seemed to care about the Autobots. Wait that was just it, could it be he himself was not liked by the government, and the others were accepted. Could Megatron be correct, could everyone be correct about him? Was he the cause of war, and the fall of their home all this time?

Optimus was so caught up in his own thoughts; he didn't honestly hear Megatron speaking to him.

Megatron narrowed his optics, staring at his brother with hatred and something else; while Optimus merely drowned in his own thoughts that hit him one by one.

Optimus had been chained to a metal like table, his limbs bond so tightly his joints hurt. His optics narrowed as he saw Scalpel scamper up his armor, he disliked the little Con immensely. However, there was one thing Optimus knew about this Con, he was a master at torture.

He silently went about his work, Optimus saw him put some liquid into an IV. He cackled insanely, his little evil processors thinking up new ways to put the Autobot commander through agony.

"Yes, yes, yes, this is acid," was all the mad little Con said.

Optimus' optics widened in fear, when he heard the word _acid; _he was petrified of the effects of acid on his systems.

Scalpel transformed his one little limb into a small saw, and Optimus' optics widened; and then narrowed. The second the spinning saw bit down in his metal skin, Optimus' battle mask snapped into place. Scalpel snarled, when he heard the battle mask snap into place.

"Slagging battle mask, remove it," Scalpel ordered.

Optimus refused to remove it; this only aggravated Scalpel even more. It was then however, the Ominous Decepticon warlord stepped in; he saw the battle mask in place. Megatron growled, leaned over his brother, and slipped his clawed fingers one by one on the mask.

Optimus' azure optics, met angry demented red ones; while a fanged smile touched Megatron's lips.

"We can't have you covering your face, now can we?" He asked in a mocking soft tone.

Megatron suddenly using brutal strength, ripped Optimus' battle mask right off his face. Energon leaking from the wound, Optimus didn't cry out, the only indication of any pain was his flinch.

Megatron leaned closer, his glossa snaked out licking the energon off his brother's wound; while a cackle escaped Megatron. Megatron leaned into Optimus' antenna, and with a crazed look whispered to his brother.

"Soon you will be screaming in agony from the tortures," Megatron said.

"And no one will save you, because no one will care about you," Megatron remarked.

Optimus' optics dimmed, he growled suddenly.

"Get off me, Megatron," Optimus snarled.

Megatron chuckled once more, and then he rose back to his full height; his optics watching his brother.

"Carry on, Scalpel," Megatron said, as he left the little deranged spider to his dirty work.

Optimus' optics zeroed in, to see Scalpel coming closer to his left optic. He wasn't sure what the little insane Con would do; but he knew he was not going to like it.

Scalpel took a small blade; he jammed it around Optimus' left optic, cutting into the optic. Optimus gasped, while energon trickled down his face plate; Scalpel laughed.

"Yes, yes, yes, achieved good reaction," he said as he cut deeper making the Autobot commander hiss in pain.

**(The Autobot base)**

Morshower had gotten to the base, but he decided to make a few changes before hand. Chad Ryan was not permitted on the base any longer, mostly because he was a friend to Optimus, and he didn't want any problems arising from him.

Morshower decided to make Optimus look like he was unstable, so he started to spin an unforgivable tale of deceit. Even if Optimus were to find a way to escape the Autobots would be hesitant to trust him.

Morshower arrived on the base; he stalked over to Lennox first his eyes flaring.

"That bucket of bolts threatened me," he snarled.

Lennox turned to the general and saluted, but the general played his part flawlessly then.

"Who did, sir?" Lennox asked.

"Optimus Prime, he came to my office and started ranting and raving; and then he just took off like so idiot," Morshower lied, as Ironhide walked up.

"I do not believe that, Optimus never threatens anyone without a reason," Ironhide said.

"Your leader also turned his back on a small group of military officials who were attacked by Decepticons just so he could rant at me," Morshower lied.

Ironhide was stunned, he knew that didn't sound like Optimus not at all; he would never do that.

**(The Decepticon base)**

Optimus lay on the metal table, groaning as the acid trickled into his systems frying his circuitry and malfunctioning him. His one optic was cut out; he only had one good optic left. He looked at the wall, he wanted to go home. Optimus felt that little evil spider back on his body, he frown as his optic narrowed into a slit.

He felt the spider was below his waist not sure what he was up too until it was too late.

"Scalpel hopes you enjoyed any interfacing you did before; because now it will be all gone," he cackled.

Optimus didn't like the sound of that, and before he could answer, he felt the blade going into his interfacing unit. His remaining optic widened, and flared with pain; as the blade went deep severing the unit's wires. Scalpel cackled wildly, as he cut the cover off next, and then spied the actual interfacing cord.

"...No," was all Optimus could muster then.

It was a vain attempt for mercy on his part, one that he knew would never be shown to him.

"No Prime, no mercy for you," Scalpel snarled, as he dug the blade into the interfacing cord.

He cut brutally into the cord, energon leaked out spilling onto the table. Optimus stiffened, his operational optic offlining, while a single energon tear rolled down his face.

The Autobots would never do something, like this to a Decepticon; but naturally he was the leader and prime and hated most of all.

Scalpel used another blade; which was sharper and he mercilessly cut the cord completely out. He watched the energon gush out; while Optimus screamed finally. His body arched up in pain, while his foot pedes dug into the table. Scalpel ignored it, and continued cutting the whole interfacing unit out; taking away part of Optimus' chances for mating with a femme.

Optimus started clicking in pain, he wanted to curl up into a little ball; but he couldn't.

Optimus didn't realize another Cybertronian had entered the room, he heard voices; but he didn't care he was in agony.

"What did you do to him?" the femme demanded.

"Severed his interfacing cord; and unit what does it matter to you?" the little Con demanded.

"It's wrong, and you know it," the femme snarled.

Scalpel ignored the femme, and then held up the cord like it was a prize.

"Watch him, be right back," Scalpel said skittering away.

The femme turned her head, her optics landing on the flamed mech who was merely staring at wall traumatized. There was slight smoke sizzling the bot's veins...acid; it had to be acid that Scalpel was using on him.

Optimus wouldn't look any other place, but the way; he would most likely go into shock soon; if he hasn't already.

The femme looked back at Prime; when she heard the pained chirping. Optimus was falling back on the Cybertronian language now. The once proud, noble and regal prime, looked anything but those things now, he looked old and just alone now.

Optimus' fingers shook from pain, he fell silent not even pained chirps coming from him now.

The femme watching him growled she didn't like what was going on not one tiny bit. This femme was once one of the most feared Decepticons, but she was having a change of spark. She held a secret, this secret if Megatron found out would surely get her executed by Megatron himself. Her secret, well that was she loved Optimus Prime; and from that moment on she vowed to somehow get word to the Autobots where Optimus was or get him to them either of the two.

"Hold on, Prime," the femme said in a whisper; while Optimus remained silent too in agony to care.

_Primus, help me, please help me get him out of here._

Xxxxxxx

Days turned into weeks for the Autobot commander; and he was slowly losing hope that his Autobots would come for him. He heard the door open, and by the sound of the foot pedes he knew it was Megatron.

"Pick him up," he ordered of the two mechs who came in with him.

Shockwave and Soundwave picked up the broken Autobot commander carrying him outside placing him on a metal board. Megatron watched, while Soundwave tied Optimus' limbs to four small posts on the ground.

"Open his chest plates first," Megatron ordered.

Megatron watched as his men took turns using the Autobot commander's spark for their own sick and twisted purposes.

"It dawns me how a weakling like you was worthy of the Matrix of the Leadership,"

Silence at first; and then the Autobot commander answered his deranged brother.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but the management of it," Optimus groaned.

Megatron chuckled at that, and then nodded to shockwave who pushed some buttons.

"We shall see, brother; we shall see," Megatron remarked.

Megatron watched with sadistic glee, while pillars come out of the ground. His blood red ruby optics widen with such excitement, while he eyed Optimus' body being raised off the ground. His limbs being pulled in four different directions, while the Autobot screamed in agony.

Megatron could see the one servo was breaking; an evil smirk crossed his lips as he saw the servo pulled out of the rest of Optimus' body making him scream even louder.

"Yes," Megatron whispers, as Optimus' other servo is torn away from his body.

"Enough for today, we do not want him to die just yet, now do we?" Megatron remarked.

"Skywarp, get out here, and guard this scrap heap," Megatron ordered.

Skywarp walked out nodding, as he stood guard over the mangled Autobot. Optimus was sobbing, but he couldn't wipe his optic now, he didn't have any servos any longer.

Skywarp cast a glance to the femme approaching him, and nodded.

"Is it safe?" the femme asked.

"Yes, they left," Skywarp replied.

The femme walked up to Optimus knelt by his side; Optimus didn't pay her any mind. The femme figured it was because he was in so much pain; and that was not a good sign.

Optimus whimpered, and Skywarp glanced at the silver femme that knelt beside Optimus.

"If we are gonna do this, Slipstream; then let's do it grab his servos and untie his legs," Skywarp remarked.

"They took turns at his spark too, he will never be the same after this," Slipstream snarled as she touched the Autobot's face.

"You do know Megatron will have our helms for this, don't you?" Skywarp asked.

Slipstream shrugged.

"I do not care; get ready to warp us out of here, besides what about Starscream and Thundercracker?" Slipstream asked snidely.

Skywarp didn't say a word at first, he just sighed.

"They don't need me," was all he said.

Slipstream gently gathered Optimus in her servos, the Autobot wasn't even really aware of anything. He whimpered in pain, while his broken sobs continued.

"We will get you home, we promise." Slipstream said, as she glanced up at Skywarp and nodded.

Skywarp taking the hint suddenly warped them off the Decepticon base. Slipstream knew they had to contact the Autobots, and make sure they knew that they were not hostiles.

:::... Slipstream to Autobot base, come in...:::

It took several moments, but both Ratchet and Ironhide answered the commlink.

:::... What do you want, Con...::: Ironhide demanded.

:::... We rescued Optimus from Megatron's clutches, but he is badly damaged...::::

Silence...

:::... Whose we...::: Ironhide demanded.

:::... How badly damaged is he...::: Ratchet asked.

:::... Skywarp and I, he is in shock, multiple forced sparkmerges, both servos have been ripped out; his left optic is cut out and...:::

:::... What else...::: Ratchet asked.

:::... His interfacing unit was removed along with its cord...:::

Slipstream heard the Cybertronian swears which followed; Then Ratchet spoke telling Skywarp the location to warp too.

"You're going home Optimus," Slipstream said, while her words fell on deaf audios; while the Autobot continued to sob.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Ratchet had prepared all his tools; he knew he would have his work cut out for him. Slipstream had listed all the injuries, and the forced sparkmerges themselves would leave Optimus unstable as it was.

Skywarp suddenly appeared with Slipstream, and a severely injured Optimus Prime, NEST soldiers watched in horror as energon poured out of Optimus' wounds. Optimus wasn't even aware of them; he was in so much agony. He was still whimpering, and sobbing; Lennox and Epps watched in complete horrified silence. Skywarp and Slipstream carried the traumatized Prime into Ratchet's medical bay.

Optimus babbled incoherently, mostly about Morshower being a traitor and Ratchet knew then Optimus was indeed not fit to lead right now, if ever. The fact that Prowl had been offlined, before even reaching Earth made things dodgy; Ironhide would have to take over for now.

Slipstream watched Ratchet sigh, her optics narrowing then at that motion.

"What, he'll be okay, won't he?" she asked.

"He is unstable, he is slagging babbling about General Morshower being a traitor; he is an ally for Primus sake, Slipstream," Ratchet said.

Slipstream glanced down at Optimus, whose lone optic dimmed while he whimpered and sobbed. She didn't like seeing Optimus reduced to this, anger laced her veins then. She snarled angrily, and slammed her fist into the wall, she startled Skywarp and Ratchet both.

"He has been through the pit and back, and all you can do is relieve him of duty and take the side of some insect over your own commander and prime!" Slipstream roared, while Ironhide and Sideswipe entered the medical bay.

"You aren't one of us, Slipstream, back off," Sideswipe warned.

"Yeah and think we wanted to defect over to the Autobot side, you're turning on him just like Megatron did," She growled.

"Why do you fragging care so much all of a sudden, Con?" Ironhide demanded.

Silence...

"Well," Ironhide snarled.

"I care about him alright, just leave it at that," she snarled.

Ratchet snorted at that, while prepping Optimus to reattach his arms.

"I can reattach his servos, left optic; I can't help him with the interfacing unit or his cord; and the emotional stress is just too bad. I am relieving him of his command, as I mentioned for now Ironhide will take over Optimus' duties as leader," Ratchet said.

Slipstream was fuming now; she couldn't believe the carelessness of the Autobots all because of some human insect.

"What happens to him now?" Ironhide suddenly asked Ratchet, motioning toward Prime.

Ratchet sighed.

"I will patch him up the best I can," Ratchet said as General Morshower walked in with Lennox and Epps.

"How is he?" Lennox asked.

Optimus' lone optic traveled down toward the general, and he merely looked despondent and sad. But it was obvious he was looking for someone else desperately, but couldn't locate the human he was seeking.

"...Chad, where is Chad; where is my friend?" Optimus asked.

"He is not allowed on the base anymore Optimus, he is a troublemaker," Morshower remarked.

Optimus shook his head, his lone optic narrowed then.

"...You took my friend away, how much more are you going to take from me? First, you put that device inside of me, and then your friends sprayed me with liquid Nitrogen," Optimus replied heartbroken.

"...Then you made a deal with the Decepticons to let them torture me; because you want our information," Optimus said, as Lennox and Epps both glared at the flamed bot.

Lennox narrowed his eyes, his expression turned dark and cold at the flamed bot; all compassion for his health now forgotten.

"How could you say such a thing, Optimus?" Lennox demanded.

Optimus fell silent; it was no use, no one believed him. He was a fool to think otherwise, he had lost in more ways, than he could ever imagine.

Silently, Ratchet turned him onto his back, and then turned back to the others.

"I need to reattach his servos, and then put a new optic in," Ratchet said, while Ironhide and Sideswipe snorted.

"Then what," snapped Epps.

Ratchet sighed once more.

"He is unstable; I will keep him in the special room." Ratchet said.

"We need a prime, what are we going to do?" Sideswipe asked.

"I might be able to help, come with me," Morshower said as he left the medical bay with the others following him.

Slipstream and Skywarp looked shocked and disgusted with the Autobots, Optimus was their leader and prime for how many years and this was the thanks he got.

"While you are here, you two will respect our decisions, do I make myself clear?" Ratchet said.

Slipstream leaned down ignoring Ratchet, as she gently ran a clawed hand over Optimus' face. The flamed bot, shivered at the contact, he was scared Slipstream could sense it.

"Who is there?" Optimus asked his lone optic squinted, as Ratchet went into the back room to get some supplies.

"It's Slipstream, I didn't mean to startle you,"

Silence...

"...My team does not like me or trust me any longer," Optimus said, while his Vocalizer crackled with emotion.

"They are stupid, and here we came to defect and they are no different than the Decepticons where we left from." Slipstream said as she caressed his face.

Optimus felt the tears building up; they had stopped a little and then built up until he couldn't control it any longer.

"I suppose Megatron was right I am weak, and the war was my fault; because not even my own men care what I went through," Optimus whispered.

"...They took my friend away from me, I need his friendship now more than ever," Optimus replied.

"What is his designation, I will find him for you," Slipstream remarked.

"Chad Ryan, please Slipstream find him, please," Optimus begged.

She growled, Optimus Prime was no weakling; but he was reduced to a babbling incoherent mech, because of Megatron, and now the very team and humans now betray him worse than his brother ever had.

Xxxxxxx

Slipstream left to find Chad Ryan, while Optimus was being repaired by Ratchet. Skywarp stayed in the medical bay, he didn't want to be alone with that trigger happy mech, Ironhide.

But mostly, he wanted to watch and make sure Optimus was not harmed anymore. Skywarp didn't trust the Autobots; they seemed to care more about the slagging humans on this dirt ball planet; then their own leader and prime.

**(On another part of the Autobot base)**

General Morshower is telling the other Autobots about Sentinel Prime; He told them about the information regarding the dark side of the moon. Ironhide and Sideswipe looked down at the tiny human, known as General Morshower.

"How did you know he was a prime, and that his designation was Sentinel?" Sideswipe asked.

"They didn't know he was a prime, I did when I saw the photos in the file. The symbol on his face is the same as Optimus'; and about the name well, the symbols were deciphered by Sector Seven members. They had Megatron for years, studying him and the Allspark," the general said.

Ironhide smirked.

"Looks like we're gonna have our leader and prime back," Ironhide said.

"What about Optimus?" Epps asked suddenly.

"He isn't in any shape to object, and if he does Sentinel can exile him, if he has too," Sideswipe remarked.

The Autobots didn't see the slight smirk, which appeared on the general's face.

**(Several hours later)**

Ironhide and Sideswipe along with Wheeljack went to the moon using the Xanthium**, **they decided to bring Sentinel and his pillars he had aboard back to the base. Ratchet had removed the Matrix from Optimus, and they had asked Sam to use the Matrix to revive Sentinel. Ratchet placed it back inside of Optimus; he knew Sentinel had to get it from Optimus himself.

Ratchet had managed to reattach Optimus' servos, and his optic; and then rolled the berth with Optimus on it to a special room and that was where he was kept alone.

Ratchet walked out to greet Sentinel; he walked up to Sentinel and bowed.

"Have you been filled in about what has happened here, Sentinel?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, Optimus is no longer fit to command, he is unstable," Sentinel replied.

He sighed.

"Such a shame, I had such high hopes for him," Sentinel said.

"Will you lead us once again, and be our prime, Sentinel?" Ratchet asked on bended knee.

Sentinel nodded.

"I never stopped, but yes I will," Sentinel said, as a deafening roar rose all over the base.

Skywarp stood away by the hanger, his optics narrowed at the cruelty being done to Optimus.

**(Medical bay - POV Optimus Prime)**

Had I known then, what I know now I would have taken my soldiers and left this planet in a spark beat; but as always I trusted the wrong beings once again. The higher ups in the government I should say, they wanted our technology so badly, they stooped to sneaky tactics to obtain it. Ratchet hadn't found anything inside of my systems; I knew something was amiss, but what I was not sure. I remembered General Morshower insisted I have a special washing and waxing on the house; supposedly a special perk on his behalf. I did not remember much of what happened that day, I felt it was strange and when I mentioned it to Sam and Mikaela. It was Mikaela, who found the object deep inside my inner workings; that was reading and taping information about my body. I did not want to believe General Morshower was involved, but he was. Then when I confronted him about it, he acted as though it were my fault, because I did not share our advanced weaponry with them.

I glanced around my new home, this one room cell like place. Ratchet said it's for my own good, because he says I am sick right now. I do not like being shut out, I am their leader and I was through the pit and back, but yet I am punished.

I feel my optics misting, I gently move my servo up to my left optic. I am leaking tears, I feel saddened by this turn of events, mostly because no one will come see me. They are afraid of me; I glanced down to where my interfacing unit used to be. I cry harder, it would seem my men can carry on without me. Ironhide has taken over giving the orders, Ratchet only comes in to bring me energon cubes, and I am starved for companionship.

My fingers wrap around the berth, which is in here with me. I turned my head briefly; I wonder for a split second what my men would do, if I had perished from what was done to me? Then the answer came to me in an instant, exactly what they are doing now. I slowly lay down on the berth, sighing heavily. I turned my back to the door, and curled up in what humans call a fetal position. My body was still on fire, every circuit, every cable and wiring inside of me. Yet, I am punished because I was in pain and angry, I am the one who isn't believed because the humans were our allies. They cannot believe the human known as General Morshower to be a traitor. I should have asked Sam or Mikaela to accompany me, when I had confronted the general; now it is my word against his. The humans believe I am a danger, Ratchet believes I am sick from all the tortures and I am unstable.

What do I believe? I sigh sadly, and think of the only logical conclusion I wish I had never survived...

**(The special room, where Optimus is)**

Optimus refused to look, or say anything when he heard the door open.

"Young warrior, what has become of you?" a stern voice demanded.

Optimus froze, could it be Sentinel Prime, he thought. He slowly turned over, seeing the legendary before him.

"Sentinel, you are alive?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," was all he said.

Sentinel slowly extended his servo, his face plates set in determination. Optimus glanced at him, his optics shined with puzzlement then.

"I do not understand, Sentinel?" Optimus replied leaning back against the wall.

"I want the Matrix of Leadership; you are unfit now I am taking over as leader and prime. I have been told you are unstable and unfit to do either now," Sentinel said.

His words were like a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon into his spark; he could only stare at Sentinel dumbfounded.

"I will be functional again, you will see, Sentinel," Optimus said, his tone on the pleading side.

"Sentinel please," Optimus pleaded.

"No, young warrior, you are finished as leader and prime, and if you give me a problem I will exile you, understood," Sentinel said, while a soft whine came from Optimus' systems.

"I am a good leader and prime, I was betrayed by a human who wants our technology," Optimus tried to say.

"I am sorry, young warrior, you are sentenced into exile from your fellow Autobots; now give me the Matrix," Sentinel ordered.

Optimus looked like he would refuse still; Sentinel took his sword out leaning it against Optimus' throat.

"Do not make me hurt you, give me the Matrix or I will rip it out of you myself," Sentinel snarled.

Optimus willed his chest plates to open, with a creak they slowly opened. He reached in, and with gentle care removed the Matrix, his optics slowly met Sentinel's as he handed it to him.

"Take it," was all Optimus said, as he turned over giving Sentinel his back.

Optimus was defeated by his own team, and his mentor, he suddenly wished he had offlined at Megatron's hand. This was so degrading to him, he wanted to deactivate, and no one would care about him if he did.

_He was no one's concern any longer; he was unstable._

He heard the soft sounds of the door close, and he suddenly felt so very alone, so very, very, alone.

**(Several days have passed)**

Skywarp had contacted Slipstream, trying to find out if he had found Chad Ryan. He filled her in on the updates about Sentinel taking the Matrix; and exiling Optimus. Skywarp suggested they get Optimus out of the base and fast, he informed Slipstream he could warp him to a secret location only he and Slipstream knew about. They had enough energon to there to take care of the three of them, so she agreed and said she was on the trail of finding the human soon.

Skywarp looked at Optimus, who was sobbing heavily, he was in such emotional pain; and Skywarp knelt down by Optimus.

"I am getting you out of here now, okay?" Skywarp replied.

"...Yes, just do it please, Skywarp," Optimus whispered.

The door opened, and in rolled Wheelie with Brains; they looked at Optimus reaching up to give him a cube of energon.

"Ratchet told me to give this to you," Wheelie said.

"I do not want any charity from Ratchet, I am leaving with Skywarp; Sentinel exiled me so be it, I am done, I will never trouble the Autobots nor the humans from NEST again," Optimus remarked bitterly.

Optimus slowly got to his foot pedes, he sighed, grabbing Skywarp for help, when his leg joints locked from the fury pain still in them.

"Please, get me out of here, Skywarp," Optimus said, as Skywarp nodded.

Optimus and Skywarp were gone within the twinkling of an eye, Wheelie lowered his head he liked Optimus. He didn't like Sentinel; there was just something about him; that didn't ring true.

"Come on, Brains," Wheelie said as he transformed, and Brains climbed on.

The others turned their heads, when Wheelie and Brains returned.

"That was fast, Wheelie," Sam said with a chuckle.

Silence...

"Yeah well, he didn't want it, he's gone anyway, and Skywarp warped him away. He told me to tell you all something," Wheelie said snidely.

Lennox and Epps could tell his snide tone was aimed at them and the other Autobots not Optimus.

"What message?" Sentinel asked.

Wheelie played back the message, so they could hear his pain for themselves.

"I do not want any charity from Ratchet, I am leaving with Skywarp; Sentinel exiled me so be it, I am done, I will never trouble the Autobots nor the humans from NEST again."

Ratchet sighed.

"I don't know if exiling him, was the smartest thing he is unstable," Ratchet said.

"At least here, I could have monitored him, kept him sedated," Ratchet remarked.

"You believe he is a danger?" Lennox asked.

"He is unstable with all that was done to him, he believes some of our allies are traitors," Ratchet said.

Sentinel snorted in annoyance.

"I will handle Optimus if he becomes a threat, however my fellow Cybertronians; I propose a deal where using my pillars. We can unite Earth and Cybertron; where humans and Cybertronians live in peace," Sentinel said.

Wheelie and Brains glared at the older prime, Wheelie bristled then.

"All your fancy talk doesn't mean slag, you still have to deal with Megatron; and last time I checked he wasn't in the mood for peace talks," Wheelie snapped.

Sentinel glared, and moved closer to the little minibot.

"How dare you talk back to me, I am your leader and prime," Sentinel snarled.

"Last time I checked Optimus was our leader and prime, you ain't him," Wheelie remarked.

"Wheelie," Mikaela remarked.

"Sorry warrior goddess, you knew someone planted something in Optimus; and yet you didn't come in Optimus' behalf," Wheelie said.

Mikaela stopped dead, Wheelie was right she had found that device inside of him.

"Is this true, Mikaela?" Ironhide demanded.

"Yeah, I am sorry I..." she stopped when she realized the bots were angry then.

"So, someone did put that device in him," Ratchet said.

"Perhaps this Chad Ryan," Jolt said.

"Optimus' friend...?" Sam asked.

"Find him, and arrest him," Morshower ordered.

"Autobots, listen to me, regardless this changes nothing, Optimus is still unstable this will change nothing," Ratchet said.

"I am sorry, but this is how it is," Ratchet said.

Wheelie and Brains merely glared at them, and Wheelie transformed, they were sticking with Optimus.

_However, they had to find him first; and that wasn't going to be easy at all._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Skywarp got Optimus as comfortable as he could; and then sat back and waited for Slipstream.

**(Where Slipstream was)**

Slipstream found Chad Ryan; he was at his apartment, so she had to use his holoform to contact him.

She huffed, as she trudged up the stairs leading to the apartment. She banged on the door, and within seconds the young man answered. She studied the human slightly intrigued, so this was Prime's friend.

"Can I help you?" Chad asked.

"I am a friend of Optimus Prime, he needs you come with me," she said.

"Is he alright, he disappeared and no one would tell me anything," Chad said.

"He isn't at the base, my friend took him out, we need to get to him, pack what you need and let's go," she said as she witnessed how quickly the human threw things into a duffle bag.

"Let's go, my friend needs me," Chad said with a set determined expression.

They got outside, and Slipstream led him to where her jet form was hidden.

"You're a Decepticon!" Chad exclaimed.

"I am good now, I helped Optimus escape from Megatron's clutches, myself and Skywarp," she explained.

Chad nodded, and slowly got into the jet.

"What happened to Optimus?" Chad asked.

"I mean Morshower told me never to go to the Autobot base ever again, he didn't give me any real reason at all," Chad said.

"The human called General Morshower is evil, he put something inside of Optimus to record his systems," Slipstream said.

Chad listened, while Slipstream explained everything that happened to Optimus.

**(Chad's POV)**

I sat back against the seat, my fists balled tightly, I could feel my anger rising; they all betrayed him. How could they? His men, even they turned their backs on him, it took two Decepticons to have his back and free him. I glanced over at Slipstream's holoform, her whole actions and mannerisms while speaking about Optimus were different; but I didn't question it.

"Will he be, okay?" I asked.

Silence...

"We will need to build him up stronger once more, give him back his confidence and fire; which he is so known for," she explained.

I nodded.

"I will do anything and everything for him," I vowed.

"You're a good friend to him, Chad Ryan," Slipstream said.

I just smiled to myself, I would do anything for Optimus; he was my friend.

**(Normal POV)**

However behind several over vehicles, a muscle sports car was hanging back watching observing, and cloaked.

It didn't want to be detected not yet anyway, until it was time.

**(Autobot base)**

Sam glanced around, his eyes searching desperately for someone, who he was not seeing.

"What are you looking for?" Sentinel asked.

"Bumblebee, I can't seem to find him anywhere, has anyone seen Bumblebee?" Sam asked.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, who shrugged along with Sideswipe and Jolt.

"Perhaps, young human he has gone for a drive," Sentinel suggested.

"Without me...?" Sam asked shocked.

Sentinel knelt by Sam then, his optics burned with anger.

"Why not, he is not some prisoner to haul humans around for pleasure, is he?" Sentinel snapped.

Silence erupted then.

"Sir, Bumblebee is his guardian," Sideswipe said.

"I am guardian to the human designated William Lennox," Ironhide said.

"I am Mikaela Banes guardian," Ratchet said.

"I believe Optimus was going to be Chad Ryan's at some point as well," Jolt said not realizing what he said.

Sentinel growled then.

"I believe I was revived in time to help my Autobots, you are warriors not some common Earth vehicles who haul these humans around," Sentinel snapped.

Silence...

"Let us find Bumblebee," Sentinel started to say, until Skidz and Mudflap walked up.

"Yo man, Bumblebee told us he had enough of everyone, he said he was looking for Optimus and learning the truth for his self," Skidz said.

"Bumblebee loves Optimus like a creator, he will end up no doubt end up being swayed to believe what Optimus says," Ratchet said.

"Fine, so be it; then he shall be exiled as well," Sentinel growled.

"But Bumblebee didn't do anything wrong, he loves Optimus like a creator, Sentinel sir, please hold off exile on the scout; perhaps if you spoke with him first," Ratchet suggested.

"Yo maybe you can still catch up with him," Sideswipe and the others heard Skids say.

Sentinel seemed to calm at those words, he smiled then; and quickly transformed.

"Perhaps you are correct then," he said as he headed out.

:::... Sentinel Prime calling Bumblebee, come in Bumblebee...:::

Silence...

:::... Young scout, do not be disrespectful, and now answer me now...::::

:::... Sorry sir, but I do not believe the things said about Optimus; he is a true leader and warrior...::::

Silence...

:::... I understand your wishes and hopes about Optimus, where are you we shall go together and sort through this mess...:::

Bumblebee snarled.

::::... With all due respect, sir, I can handle this mission without your help...:::

Sentinel chuckled inwardly.

Bumblebee was startled, when Sentinel's vehicle form shot out of nowhere cutting him off. Bumblebee transformed, he was ready to say something to Sentinel; when he was cut off by the older prime.

"I will not have Optimus or YOU slagging up my plans; I will make our planet glorious again by having it merged with this planet. The humans on that swarm this planet will be destroyed all of them, and I will make the Autobots stronger by infusing them with dark energon," Sentinel snarled.

"You're mad!" Bumblebee snarled, as he transformed his one servo into his cannon.

"Optimus will stop you," Bumblebee hissed.

"Optimus is washed up; he doesn't have the Matrix I do,"

"And once, I infuse the Matrix with dark energon, no one not even your precious Optimus can stop me, and right now the Matrix is hidden in my quarters," Sentinel said as he advanced.

Bumblebee was no fool, he knew his life would be ending; Sentinel wouldn't have told him his entire plan if he didn't think the scout would be around to ruin it for him.

Bumblebee backed up, but he saw the weapon, that came out and he knew he had no chance.

"I am sorry young scout; I cannot afford to have you in my way," Sentinel remarked.

Sentinel had brought out his own weapon, he had made his cosmic rust gun; firing it multiple times at the young scout who was lucky dodging it.

Sentinel snarled, and fired again, his aim hitting his target in the chest, and then the stomach. Sentinel watched as the rust ate away at Bumblebee.

"I am truly sorry, young scout," Sentinel said, as he suddenly hit Bumblebee more times making sure there was nothing left of him.

Sentinel transformed, and took off, but when he destroyed two smaller minibots came out, horrified and deeply scared.

"He executed, Bee," Brains said.

"Fragger, but I recorded it, he ain't gettin away with it, glitch head, wait until Optimus sees this, we can rally troops to help us," Wheelie said.

"Who man, who...?" Brains said.

"If he infuses the Autobots with dark energon, they will be nuts like he is," Brains said.

"We gotta find Optimus, he'll know what to do," Wheelie said.

"Alright, it will take some time, but let's go," Brains said.

The two mini-bots asked Primus to take care of Bumblebee for them.

"Now we prepare," Wheelie said with snarl as he looked at what remained of Bumblebee.

"For what, man...?" Brains asked.

Silence...

"For a showdown," Wheelie growled.

Xxxxxxx

Optimus onlined his optics, his spark hurt, pain from the torture and betrayal yet again. He didn't know what hurt worse, his optics dimmed; as his optics landed on Skywarp.

"….Skywarp?"

"I am here, Optimus," Skywarp said going to the flamed bot.

Silence….

"…I do not understand what I did wrong, I tried so hard to protect this planet; the friends I thought I made betrayed me. All but Chad, that is; where is he?" Optimus asked his optics hopeful.

"Soon Optimus, Slipstream will bring him here," Skywarp said.

"…When," was all Optimus could say.

"How about now," came a short reply.

Optimus struggled to sit up, when he heard his friend's voice.

"Chad…?" Optimus asked.

Chad smiled, and walked up waving at his friend; Optimus perked up at the sight of his friend.

"Why were you not at the base, any longer?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, General Morshower told me I wasn't allowed to come anymore; Optimus, Slipstream told me what happened," Chad remarked.

"I think I know why he wanted me gone, I saw him put something under your hood, but I didn't think anything about it, I didn't know he was bad I am so sorry," Chad said softly, while he put his tiny hand in Optimus' big one.

Slipstream watched the two friends together, and she smiled. Optimus glanced up at Slipstream, Skywarp and then down at Chad, his optics turned serious then; and sad.

"You are the only ones who care," Optimus said.

Slipstream watched the flamed bot, her optics raking over all the wounds he still had on his body. Optimus was holding Chad, in his palm and in deep conversation; when Slipstream received a commlink from Wheelie.

:::… Slipstream, come in, it's Wheelie…:::

Silence….

::::… It's alright we ain't like the others, we are tryin to find Optimus, he needs to see something and know what Sentinel Prime is up too…::::

:::…. Such as what…:::: she snarled.

::::…. He executed Bumblebee using that cosmic rust gun he made, he told Bee the whole plan…::::

Slipstream was silent, while she thought of something, if that fragger succeeded and infused the Autobots; he no doubt planned on doing it to the Decepticons too. If the Matrix was infused and Cybertron, that would mean he would be able to awaken Unicron. Slipstream's energon ran cold at that thought; they didn't need him coming to life not now.

They had to stop Sentinel, or rather Optimus had to; they had to get his fire back; but how?

:::… Alright, Skywarp will be there to warp you here, and you can tell Optimus…::::

Skywarp warped to their location, while someone else had intercepted the commlink as well.

**(The Decepticon base)**

Soundwave stood before Megatron telling him everything, and Megatron looked worried.

"That fool will awaken Unicron with his stupid stunts of infusing dark energon into the Matrix and Cybertron, not to mention us and the Autobots," Megatron snarled.

Megatron didn't like what he was about to say, he also was not sure if his brother would even trust him; or care about anything anymore. He had heard that Optimus was reduced to anything; but the proud regal bot, he once was.

If Megatron had been honest with himself, he would admit it was by his very servo; that his brother was reduced to this.

Megatron growled; Starscream leaned in his optics wide and flaring.

"Master, are you well?" Starscream asked.

There was an awkward silence, while Megatron's processors worked.

"Did you trace the location?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Soundwave said.

"Hook, Scalpel, get the medical bay ready, I am going to bring Optimus back for treatment," Megatron ordered.

"Megatron, are you sure you want to team up with Optimus after what you had done to him?" Starscream asked.

"Which do you think is worse, facing a slagged off Optimus Prime; or a crazed planet eating Chaos Bringer?" Megatron asked.

"Wait, you mean?" Starscream asked starting to realize what everyone was saying.

"Unicron, the chaos bringer could be awakened by Sentinel," Megatron snapped.

Xxxxxx

Optimus stared at Wheelie and Brains, then at the recorded images of his young scout being executed by Sentinel and his spark flared.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I snarled deep within myself, my scout, and my loyal scout had been coming to find me; only to be offlined by that traitor Sentinel. I slowly balled my fists up; my intakes were cycling faster, while my body heated up. I roared in anger and slammed my fist into the wall, watching as the wall crumbled at my strength.

"Now, if you got your power charged up like that once more, we have a chance at stopping him," a familiar voice said.

_Megatron…._

"You got a lot of ball bearings showing up here," I heard Slipstream snarl.

Her weapon charged up, and Megatron laughed suddenly.

"If I came here to kill him, he would have been dead already; we have to work together to stop Sentinel. Do you honestly think Sentinel is by himself on this, he has an army somewhere in hiding," Megatron said with a flare in his optics.

I looked away from him, Bumblebee was gone, and how many others must die. I glanced down at Chad Ryan, he was patting my face, and I heard a strange whining sound coming from myself.

"He needs to heal, Megatron, he can't take anyone on much less the bearer of the Matrix in the shape he's in," Slipstream snapped.

I watched Chad Ryan, his eyes widened and he turned toward Megatron and Barricade.

"Hold it you two, he ain't the bearer of anything yet, he told Bumblebee the Matrix was in his quarter's right. If this Sentinel is as conceited as he sounds; he will want some sort of ritual or ceremony before he gets it, right?" Chad asked.

"The human has a point," Megatron remarked.

"But what's your point on this, Chad?" Slipstream asked.

I watched Chad's lips turn into a sly smile, and I realized he had an idea; and I wondered if I would like this idea or not?

"My point is I am going onto the base, and I am stealing that Matrix back, it belongs to Optimus," Chad said.

My spark raced with fear at those words, he could get killed just like my scout; I could not allow that.

"Chad…." I started to say.

"No, my mind is made up; you are my friend and I am going," he said.

"I will find his quarters, retrieve the matrix and get the hell out of dodge; before anyone is the wiser," Chad said as I glanced at him, and then glanced at Skywarp.

"Very well, but Skywarp is warping him in; there is little doubt Sentinel will take my quarters; so check there first," I replied.

My optics locked hard with my brother's; he just eyed me, I glanced away still feeling like half a mech with no interfacing unit now.

"You need to be built up stronger, and healed, Optimus," Megatron remarked.

"….And how in Primus name, do you intend to do that?" I asked snidely.

He laughed.

"I intend to train you myself back into shape; and Hook and Scalpel can…."

"No, I want no part of Scalpel, it was that little scrap pile that ripped my unit out and cord," I snarled.

"Scalpel is small enough, he can take care of your wounds inside," Megatron snapped back at me.

"The wounds he created," I snapped back at him.

"You will listen to me, Optimus," Megatron ordered.

Silence….

"Why should I…?" I demanded.

His optics flared brighter, his blood red optics narrowed then.

"Because I am you older brother, and I will not tolerate disrespect from my younger brother, is that clear," he remarked with a snarl.

I was shocked into silence at that point, was he referring to me as his brother now; after all these years of fighting and killing and the recent tortures I went through?

He looked at me, as if he were waiting for something, my approval perhaps, I was not sure.

"Alright, I shall consider what you are saying," I said as he nodded.

"Very good, I will send for a ground bridge," Megatron said.

Silence, as I stared at him.

"Ground bridge…?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Yes, what didn't I mention that before?" he asked.

"No, you didn't, why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

He shrugged.

"This is my way of telling you now," he said, as I rolled my optics and growled.

_Primus help me….._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(Decepticon base)**

Optimus was to say the least, a little jumpy with Scalpel near, Slipstream growled at the little Con.

:::…. Don't worry, Optimus, I will watch him…::: she commed.

Optimus' optics brightened at that, he slowly nodded at Slipstream. She leaned down, her face mere inches from the insane little doctor; Slipstream issued one warning and one warning only.

"If you hurt him, you die," she snarled.

:::… Why do you suddenly care about me so much…:::

She glanced at Optimus quickly, and then turned her attention back to Scalpel to make sure he didn't hurt him.

:::… I care about you, let's just leave it at that, shall we…::::

:::…You care? As in you want to be mates…::: Optimus asked as his spark raced with dread.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I watched Slipstream nod, I lowered my helm in shame, and I was not a real mech anymore. I didn't have my interfacing unit, why would she want me I did not understand her logic.

"….But my interfacing unit, I am not worthy I do not have…" I was cut off in mid sentence by Slipstream.

She pulled me into her servos, her grip tightened on my armor. It was then her lip plates crashed down on mine; her glossa instantly invaded my mouth. I slowly allowed myself to relax in her servos, and I returned the kiss, my servo snaked around her body pulling her closer. I suddenly couldn't get enough of this femme, she was seeping into my energon lines, like high grade intoxicating me, until the point I wanted her more and more.

"I wanted you for so long…" she growled out.

"…How did you manage to hide it from Megatron?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised how good I am at hiding things," was all she said.

Scalpel snarled, and then spoke.

"Must treat prime, must treat prime," the mad doctor remarked over and over again.

Silence…

Scalpel sighed.

"I can put new interface in and cord, now let me work," Scalpel hissed as Slipstream reluctantly let me go.

"Alright, but you are _mine_," she said to me.

She leaned against me once more, kissing my lip plates with tenderness; I never knew she had.

"Your spark is mine," she whispered as I shivered with sudden need.

She never left my side, she watched Scalpel the whole time never letting the little deranged Con get a chance to hurt me.

**(Several hours later, Normal POV)**

Optimus was in medical stasis, and Slipstream watched every step and every move Scalpel made closely. The whole time though, she was hoping that Chad would be safe, while he and Skywarp were at the Autobot base.

**(The Autobot base – Optimus' quarters)**

Chad had found the Matrix, and smiled, as he bent over reaching for it.

Skywarp jumped at the sound of a gun going off, Chad frowned, his eyes narrowed but registered confusion. He slowly looked down, and gasped at the growing red stain on his shirt.

"Chad!" Skywarp shouted.

Skywarp saw the human standing there, the gun in his hand, General Morshower smirked; while Skywarp snarled and grabbed the boy warping out with the Matrix in hand.

**(Decepticon base)**

Chad looked awful, there was no doubt Skywarp knew the human would not last long. He slowly walked into the medical bay; he carried the bloodied human in his claw. Optimus had onlined by then, he stared in horror at his friend.

"Chad…?" Optimus said, while Skywarp gently placed the boy in Optimus' hand.

Optimus' spark fell, his friend was badly wounded; he knew he should never have let him go.

"…Optimus," Skywarp started to say, until Optimus cut him off.

"Who did this?" was all he asked.

Silence…

"_Who?_" Optimus demanded.

"General Morshower," was all Skywarp said.

Slipstream, Megatron and Starscream glanced at Optimus; while he spoke to Chad.

"Can you help him, please," Optimus pleaded.

"Optimus, there is nothing we can do for him, he is dying," Hook said.

Chad choked on his own blood; he slowly looked up at Optimus. He tried to smile then; but it was a forced smile.

"…I got your…Matrix…..back for….ya," Chad whispered.

Optimus smiled sadly, his optics dimmed then; while his brother watched the genuine emotions had for the human he held in his hand.

"….Would…. ya….Sing…." Chad asked him.

Optimus at first didn't trust his own vocalizer; but he knew what the boy wanted. He wasn't entirely sure the song was appropriate under the circumstances; but he let the song slowly play.

Soon Billy Ray Cyrus' voice was heard and the song 'Achy Breaky heart' was playing; Optimus started to sing for his friend.

Chad smiled, and he held onto Optimus' one finger as best he could.

"….See…almost made ya…into…" Chad started to say, as his hand slipped down off of Optimus' finger.

Optimus held onto the human for as long as Slipstream let him, and then the traumatized Autobot wandered into the training room on the base.

**(Memory 1 of Chad)**

Chad started to whistle, Optimus smiled inwardly then.

"Chad, would you like some music?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, anything with a good beat is fine," he answered.

Optimus scanned some radio stations, until he found one with a catchy older tune called 'Achy breaky heart.'

"Perfect," Chad replied.

"I chose well?" Optimus asked.

Chad chuckled then.

"Oh yeah, Optimus," Chad said.

Chad started to sing to the song, and Optimus thought it was rather endearing how human teenagers loved to sing to different songs.

"You sing too, Optimus," Chad said.

"I beg your pardon," was his reply.

"Oh come on, let loose your men aren't here," Chad said.

Optimus chuckled.

"Okay, but no squealing," Optimus scolded chuckling.

"Cross my heart," he promised.

"Very well," Optimus said.

The two started to sing to the song, and for once Optimus let himself go forgetting he was a leader and prime and he had fun. He enjoyed the fact, he could just kick back, as the humans would say and have fun.

"Thank you, Chad," he said.

"Anytime Optimus, you deserve to cut back every now and again," Chad replied finishing up on Optimus.

Chad was silent, and then ran a hand over Optimus' hood.

"Optimus," he said.

"Yes Chad," Optimus answered.

Chad bit his lower lip, he was nervous; he liked Optimus and wanted to be his friend.

"Do you think I can visit you, sometime?" he asked.

"I believe so you do errands on the base, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, they call me a gopher," Chad said.

"I do not understand why, you are not a small little animal," Optimus replied as Chad chuckled.

"You are hysterical, dude," Chad replied.

"Okay, is that a good thing?" the prime asked.

"Oh yeah, it is," he answered.

Optimus was silent, and then he spoke after.

"I will see to it, you're added to the list to come see me, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, my name is Chad Ryan, and thanks Optimus you're cool," Chad said with smile.

"You are good too Chad, I like you too," Optimus mused.

Optimus had made another human friend, he liked Chad Ryan, and he seemed like a kind but lonely human. In a way, he sort of reminded Optimus of himself; but in a good way always in a good way.

**(First memory ends, second begins)**

Optimus stretched joints, hearing them hiss slightly. He cringed at that, but walked out of his quarters. He smiled, when the first human who caught his optics was Chad Ryan. Optimus walked up to him, his optics brightened while a smile tugged on his lip plates.

_His new friend, he liked this human._

"Hello Chad," Optimus greeted.

Chad turned to face the flamed Autobot commander, while a smile tugged on his lips.

"Hey Optimus, I got something for you, hang on I hid it over here," Chad said running over to where a giant size cowboy hat laid.

"I had it custom made for you, I am going to make a cowboy outta you yet," Chad replied handing it to Optimus.

The prime was speechless; no one had ever given him anything before. Optimus bent down low, moved his hand down so Chad could climb on with the hand.

Optimus gently put the hat on his head; he tilted his head down looking at Chad.

"How do you like it, do I look like a cowboy?" Optimus asked.

"Almost, you need to learn one more thing first, and I will do it with you," Chad said as Optimus placed him back on the ground.

Chad reached behind a box, and held his own cowboy hat in hand. He gently placed the hat on top of his own head, his eyes catching Optimus'. He grinned, and produced a boom box, and soon the same song he had once sung to came roaring to life.

"Are you ready for your next lesson in being a cowboy, Prime?" Chad asked.

Optimus hesitated slightly, but he glanced down at the hopeful expression on his new friend's face; and he could not say now.

"Lead on fellow cowboy," Optimus said.

Chad showed Optimus how to line dance, Optimus really started to get into it, singing along to the song. He was enjoying himself, well that is until Skidz and Mudflap slinked up snickering at their commander.

Optimus' head snapped up, he looked slightly embarrassed by his foolishness.

"Optimus, why'd you stop?" Chad asked, as he heard the snickering.

Chad did not like these two bots; they acted kind of mean for Autobots.

"Stop it you two, he deserves to have fun once in a while," Chad remarked.

"Yo, he's a prime and leader; he can't be doin that slag," Mudflap snapped.

"Chad, I enjoyed myself, however I must get back to work, perhaps you can come over and visit me a little later?" Optimus asked rather hopeful, he liked the human.

Chad's eyes widened, as his lips formed the biggest smile; that the prime had ever seen on a human.

"I would like that, you are a dear friend, Chad," Optimus said.

Chad lit up like a Christmas tree at those words; Optimus glanced up at the twins, his optics narrowing then.

"You two behave, he is _my_ friend you will treat him with respect, do I make myself clear on that?" Optimus remarked.

"Yes sir," they answered.

Optimus nodded.

"I will see you later, Chad Ryan," Optimus said, as he walked away.

Chad watched his friend walked away, he liked Optimus, and he really did. Chad decided to hurry and get all his work done, so he could spend some time with his new friend, Optimus Prime.

**(Second memory fades)**

Optimus roared in anger, as he started to punch the walls in fury. He had lost so much, his leadership, his team, his scout and now his human friend; well no more it would end now. He was not losing anything or anyone else he cared for, never again.

Megatron, Slipstream, Starscream and Skywarp walked in, and they just watched in silence; as the once gentle regal prime slowly pushed too far by everything and everyone he had protected and cared for.

"Sentinel wants a war, well he's got it and I will be the one who will be left standing not him," Optimus said with a snarl.

Optimus turned toward his brother Megatron then, his spark flared with pain and loss. He needed help and if his brother was willing he wanted that help; his brother was a good warrior and right now he needed his brother.

"You offered before to train me, were you asking for real?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, we will help you," was all Megatron said.

Optimus nodded.

"Very well, train me, brother," Optimus replied.

_It was time for payback, for those that betrayed him and for Chad and for Bumblebee._

**(Autobot base)**

General Morshower had not told anyone about Chad at first; it wasn't until Sentinel went looking for the Matrix that he had to think fast.

"WHERE IS MY MATRIX?" Sentinel roared in fury.

Morshower walked up to the giant being, he glanced up at him; while Sentinel sneered at the human.

"WHAT IS IT?" Sentinel demanded.

"Chad Ryan stole the Matrix," Morshower said as Sideswipe looked at Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Who is this Chad Ryan?" Sentinel demanded.

"He is Optimus' friend," Sideswipe answered.

"He stole it for Optimus, how dare he touch that sacred artifact, it is Cybertronian not for some mere human to touch," Sentinel ranted as Sam frowned.

"I touched it, I also used it to bring back Optimus, when Megatron killed him," Sam said matter of factly.

Sentinel glanced down at Sam, and then leaned down; his optics narrowing into slits. Sam jumped back unsure of how to take the actions of this new prime.

"You are not worthy of touching it, human," Sentinel snarled as Mikaela glared at Sentinel.

"You are nothing like Optimus Prime, he was compassionate and caring; you're evil," she accused.

Ironhide and Ratchet shot each other desperate looks, as if saying something had to be done and quickly.

::::…. Seize him, we have no choice, he is glitching…::::

Ironhide nodded, Sentinel being an old veteran of war, knew Ironhide would make a move.

"I am sorry, Ironhide; but I am relieving you of duty as of right now," Sentinel fired his comic rust gun, before Ironhide could make a move against him.

The rust like with Bumblebee ate through Ironhide, causing Ironhide to fall apart, while Sam, Mikaela, Ratchet and the others stared on in horror and disbelief.

Sam got in front of Mikaela, trying to protect her from Sentinel's wrath. NEST soldiers immediately grabbed their weapons, rocket launchers instantly pointed at the older prime.

Sentinel spun around, firing at several NEST soldiers, obliterating them where they stood; Morshower tried to run but was next on Sentinel's hit list.

Morshower's last thoughts:

_Why did I ever betray Optimus Prime, why?_

:::… Sideswipe, get the teenagers out of here and find Optimus he's the only one who can save us now…::::

Sideswipe grabbed Sam and Mikaela, and he transformed all around them taking off. Sentinel snarled, but allowed them to leave; only because he was so sure of himself.

"Listen to me, my Cybertronian brothers, we will come out on top, Cybertron will be reborn. These puny humans will be our slaves, and I will make you stronger using dark energon." Sentinel replied.

"You're mad, Sentinel," Ratchet said.

Sentinel leered at Ratchet then.

"We shall see, who is mad," Sentinel said.

"I cannot believe I made Optimus out to be unstable, he knew all along and I helped in his downfall," Ratchet remarked as he looked at Ironhide's remains.

"Primus, help us all," Ratchet said.

Xxxxxx

Sentinel didn't have any problems; the other Autobots knew if they stepped out of line the NEST soldiers would be killed. Epps and Lennox and Graham were with those remaining NEST soldiers, and they had to protect them.

Sentinel stopped, he turned toward the Autobots, and a sneer on his face appeared then.

"Don't look so gloomy, my Autobots," Sentinel said.

"We are not YOUR Autobots, we are Optimus Prime's Autobots," Ratchet snarled.

Sentinel snorted.

"Yes, and how quickly you betrayed him, isn't that correct, Ratchet," Sentinel remarked.

Silence…..

"You all betrayed him, letting me take charge, because he was doing such a good job," Sentinel laughed.

The silence the washed over the Autobots and NEST soldiers, as they realized that everyone had been so awful to the one bot that could have saved them all. They desperately wondered if that bot would come to them or if he would turn his back on them for everything they did to them.

Sentinel headed into his quarters, he subspaced a massive shard of dark energon. He opened his chest plates, and with an evil laugh slammed the shard into his spark. The dark energon spread quickly through his energon lines, and deep within his already darkened soul.

"Yes," Sentinel snarled.

The dark energon traveled down, and through every energon line; causing a dark crust and film over every energon line.

His optics changed color into bright red, his armor turning purple and black; as he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he demanded his voice pattern changing as well.

"Yo, it's Skidz and Mudflap, Sentinel we need to talk," they said.

The door flew open, and the mech standing before them was clearly not the same one as before.

"I am no longer Sentinel," he snarled.

"Ah, who are ya?" Skidz asked nudging his brother.

"I am Nemesis Prime, Sentinel is dead," he snarled.

"Oh scrap," Mudflap said as he and his brother rushed out of the room heading out to warn the others; that indeed Sentinel had crossed the line now.

"Yo Ratchet, Sentinel is different, he don't even look like his self now," Skidz said.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked as the humans and other Autobots circled the twins.

"He's calling himself Nemesis Prime," Skidz remarked.

"Dear Primus, what has he done now?" Ratchet whispered.

**(Decepticon base- Training room)**

Swords clashed, Megatron trained his younger brother hard and long; teaching him everything he could to beat Sentinel and take back what was his.

"You cannot fight as you used to against Sentinel; he was your mentor, he will know all your moves," Megatron said, while showing his brother other ways to bring down Sentinel.

"So, you will learn _MY_ moves, brother, and you will annihilate him, he killed you scout!" Megatron roared.

Megatron's words hit the flamed bot, and for the first time in his life Optimus felt hatred. It was like a shot of acid, it ate away at his spark, and Megatron motioned for Soundwave to let the bigger drones out. Megatron watched his brother slice through each and every one, his sword sliced through their metal like they were butter.

Megatron chuckled darkly, his brother was turning dark just like him, and he loved it.

**(Megatron's POV)**

Yes, I will rule this planet yet, and my brother will rule beside me, as I always wanted we are unstoppable together. I glanced over at Slipstream, I saw the sneer, and her optics narrow at me. She knew what I was up to, that is most unfortunate for her, and I cannot have her telling Optimus.

I growled and stalked up toward the sneering femme, who incidentally betrayed me as well to be with my brother in the first place.

:::… Give me one reason why I shouldn't terminate you for betraying me in the first place…:::

She snarled, her weapon charging, while I smirked at her.

:::…. Optimus belongs to me and me alone…::::

That made me smirk, she was awfully possessive, now wasn't she?

:::… He may be your mate Slipstream, but he is my brother, and I plan on having him rule by my side. But if you try to stop my intentions, I will kill you with a slagging song in my spark, do I make myself crystal clear….:::::

I watched as Slipstream snarled, and she continued to advance, I took a fleeting glance at my brother. He was distracted with destroying the drones; he would never know what went on between Slipstream and me or why she had to be eliminated. I pushed Slipstream out of the training room, and allowed one of her blades to hit my servo.

"Perfect," I hissed.

I smirked, and then made my move.

Slipstream must have realized all too slowly what I was up too; I smashed my blade into her chest. Her optics brightened, and then dimmed, as she struggled to hold on; which I couldn't allow if I was going to have my brother rule with me.

"….I loved him…..You…could not…..possibly….understand…." Slipstream stammered, as the light went from her optics, and she offlined.

I motioned for Soundwave and Shockwave to take Slipstream's body away, and I went back inside the training room. I held my servo, I needed to play it up and Optimus turned toward me after battling and ripping every drone apart.

"Megatron, what happened?" Optimus asked.

Silence…..

"…Optimus, Slipstream attacked me I had no choice but to terminate her, I am sorry," I said, while studying his optics.

"I do not understand why she would attack you?" he asked.

"I do not know, perhaps she was glitching," I replied, as Optimus suddenly roared from deep within himself.

"Why is everything taken from me, why?" he demanded.

"You were not meant to lead the Autobots anymore, Optimus, you were meant to rule with me over this planet. The Autobots turned on you, as well as the insects from this planet; help me enslave the humans on their own planet and the Autobots. First we must destroy Sentinel and his dark energon plans; for if these plans are carried out it will awaken Unicron and we both know no one will be safe if that happens," I said extending my servo toward him; and watched his optics brighten.

"Very well, brother, I shall join with you," Optimus finally said.

I smirked, and pulled him against my chest plates, as I sealed the deal. I let my chest plates open, as did he knowing the deal needed to be sealed by merging sparks, something I knew Optimus would never be able to break because of his slagging honor as a mech and prime.

My spark sizzled and sparked, as it leaned toward his wrapping around his bigger and brighter spark. I felt mine tighten more around his; he winced and growled; while our sparks fed each other until suddenly they parted. This left us both temporarily speechless and drained. It wasn't done as a sexual thing, it was pure power, and to make sure Optimus kept his side of the bargain.

He was powerful, and together we would rule the universe, anything or anyone stopping us would be destroyed…. I laughed as I looked at Optimus not noticing the look in optics, I really didn't care about how he felt about it now, and we were together again.

I didn't see his sad look; I didn't see the lost or desperate look he had in his optics as I left.

**(Normal POV)**

Four figures stood by watching, saddened by what was happening to the mech, they were watching over.

"He'll be offlined, if we don't do something," an unidentified voice said.

"He's lost, he's had everything ripped away from him, he feels betrayed and Megatron is taking advantage of that," another voice replied.

"I say it's time Megatron knew exactly who and what his brother is, and it ain't some evil mech molded from his doing," another voice snapped gruffly.

"How are we supposed to do that, we are dead?" snapped a female voice.

"Slipstream, seriously we go to the two only helpful little bots on this base," Chad said.

"Who...?"

"Wheelie, and Brains,"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Wheelie and Brains were both having some energon, when suddenly Bumblebee appeared startling Wheelie making him fall off the chair spilling his energon cube.

"What the slag, your offline, oh slag a ghost you're a ghost," Wheelie remarked.

"You have to help Optimus, Megatron is using him and will end up getting him killed," Bumblebee said.

"What can we do against Megatron, we are just minibots," Wheelie asked.

"Wheelie man, you are more than that, you were friends with Optimus," Chad said appearing.

Wheelie rolled up to Chad, his optics dimmed.

"You were his good friend, maybe it's you who should talk to him," Wheelie said.

"He has a point, Chad," Slipstream said.

"I don't know about points, but I know at the rate Optimus is going he will be with us in no time flat in he continues the road with Megatron," Ironhide said.

"Wait, your offline too?" Brains asked.

"Sentinel executed me too," Ironhide growled.

Wheelie glanced at all four ghosts, everyone Optimus cared apart was being executed, if Optimus survived this it would be a miracle.

"What makes ya think he will survive anyway, he lost everything he had," Wheelie questioned.

"If he dies in battle a hero, that is one thing, but if he dies working a long side Megatron becoming what he fought all these vorns, then what?" Ironhide demanded.

"And let him know, Megatron murdered me because I knew what he was up too," Slipstream said with a snarl.

"Alright, we will try," Wheelie said as he and Brains went off to find Optimus.

**(The Training Room)**

Optimus was alone, he sat on the floor while energon tears ran down his face, and he knew if Megatron saw the tears, he would say he was being his weak older self once more. Optimus sighed, he realized Wheelie and Brains were there watching him.

"Hello Wheelie, Brains," he whispered.

"Prime, this ain't you, don't let Megatron change you not like this," Wheelie said.

Optimus sighed.

"The Autobots do not need me any longer; they made their choice, but I intend to take his spark for killing Bumblebee," Optimus said.

"Might want to add Ironhide now too," Brains said.

Optimus' optics flared at that.

"What did you just say?" Optimus demanded his old fight coming back.

"He executed Ironhide, Prime, and Megatron killed Slipstream because she knew what he was up too; he was afraid she would tell ya," Wheelie said.

Optimus' optics widened in horror, and then narrowed into slits. His mouth turned into a sneer, as he realized once more his brother had tried to take advantage of him.

"He's telling you the truth, Prime," a familiar voice said, as Optimus glanced up seeing Ironhide's ghost.

"Hide…?"

"Yea Optimus, it's me, he sucker punched me with that cosmic rust weapon," Ironhide said with a snarl.

Optimus glanced at Bumblebee, Slipstream and Chad, his optics filled with energon; his friends and possible love interest. Everything he ever cared about always taken from in the twinkling of an optic.

"It ends now," Optimus vowed.

Chad walked up to Optimus, when he did the giant bot knelt by him.

"Do the right thing always, and there will be something waiting for you," Chad said.

"Spoiler much," Slipstream hissed.

"Shut up, he needs a hint," Chad growled.

The four started to fade slowly, Optimus had a puzzled look come on his face.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Oh okay, no spoiler alert he is kinda slow witted on that one," Ironhide said.

"Hey…!" Optimus shouted.

The two mechs chuckled, while Optimus mumbled.

"Slaggers…" Optimus mumbled. "Slagging ghosts haunting me," Optimus grumbled.

When Optimus looked up, his optics were ice blue shining brightly, he was back and he was not letting anyone including Megatron win.

Megatron walked into the training room, he found Optimus just standing eying a weapon.

"You know, I used to think there was hope, I used to think I had a slim chance to change things, to change us," Optimus said his tone unusual even to Megatron's audios.

"I am not sure I follow you," Megatron said with a cautious tone.

Optimus turned slightly to face him, his optics glowed brightly, but then they narrowed into slits. Optimus growled, and grabbed Megatron and slammed him up against the wall.

"You lied, and you deceived me for the last time, you murdered Slipstream taking her from me," Optimus snarled.

"Do you honestly think, you can take Sentinel on alone and win?" Megatron demanded.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader and Prime I will take him down," Optimus snapped.

"He will destroy you, Optimus," Megatron growled.

Optimus looked away.

"Then so be it, if I perish, then I perish; then no one has to put up with a washed up leader and prime, right?" Optimus snarled as he started to walk away. "Or a weak brother," he added.

Megatron grabbed Optimus and slammed his brother against the wall, he growled ominously then.

"I do not want you to offline, we are a team, perhaps I haven't made the best moves in my time of being leader; but we ruled Cybertron together at one time," Megatron said pausing then.

"We can still rule now," Megatron replied.

"What and where are we supposed to rule?" Optimus demanded.

Silence…

"Earth? This place is backward and primitive, the humans are fickle and do not want us here, I want to be home, this is not home," Optimus said sliding to the ground.

Megatron stared at his brother, like he just finally understood him. He sat down beside him, stretching out his own legs beside Optimus'.

"I am sorry, I wanted you and I back together ruling so badly," Megatron remarked.

Optimus glanced over at his brother, the battle worn scars, and his torn apart face from the wounds he inflicted in Egypt. He saw the cowl his brother wore, he then remembered the tortures he went through, and he shivered. Then he glanced away, he could forget those things, and he could forgive him, but could he forgive Megatron for killing Slipstream. The Autobot commander wasn't even aware of the tears running down his face, until Megatron did a rather uncharacteristic move, he hugged him. Megatron actually pulled him into his servos, and hugged him tightly like he used to do; when they were younglings. Megatron refused to let Optimus pull away, he had seen the tears, and felt his brother's pain. Perhaps it was merge he had forced on Optimus before, it had backfired and caused the most feared warlord to care once more. He growled inwardly, tightening his hold on his young brother.

"I am sorry for what I have done to you, brother," Megatron replied softly.

Optimus' hands tightened around his brother's armor, holding him as tightly as he could… his brother had finally come home.

**(Autobot base)**

Nemesis prime had seen to it his troops were been sent in from the moon, where they were in stasis. He used his ground bridge to get the troops to the Autobot base; he peered over at Ratchet who looked angry at the one great old prime.

"You have betrayed everything we stand for, Sentinel," Ratchet growled.

"I told you I am not Sentinel, I am Nemesis Prime get my name right," Nemesis hissed.

Nemesis activated the ground bridge as four ghostly figures appeared, and watched with distain at the scene unfolding.

"We have to buy Optimus some time," Bumblebee said.

"We are ghosts after all, we can fiddle with things and break things," Chad said.

"Breaking things is good," Slipstream said.

"How about blowing up things, I am best at blowing things up," Ironhide said.

"Sounds good," Chad said, as several dozen drones came out of the ground bridge.

Slipstream and Bumblebee gave the signal, and Ironhide rigged a bomb on the ground bridge. The explosion was big and loud, the impact throwing Nemesis against a building, he growled looking at the Autobots, his optics looking at each of the bots with fury.

"Who did that?" he demanded.

"We need to rewire that thing, and send it to where Optimus is," Chad said.

"We need someone to distract him," Slipstream said.

"I'll do it, I owe that slug a good aft kicking," Ironhide growled.

While Ironhide attempted to stall for time, Chad wrote a ghostly letter to Ratchet explaining what they were planning so Ratchet sent a commlink to Sideswipe.

::::…. Sideswipe, have you located Optimus…::::

::::…. Affirmative and you are not going to believe this, Megatron is holding him, and I think they made up….:::

Silence….

::::…. Tell them to rally we will need them here now, Sentinel is calling himself Nemesis prime and has brought in some troops, we are going to send the ground bridge get them to hurry now…::::

::::…. I will, Sideswipe out….:::::

Sideswipe filled in Optimus and Megatron, and the two brothers got the troops ready, this day would end with the death of Sentinel/Nemesis prime and his troops.

Xxxxxx

Nemesis approached Ratchet with swiftness, as he grabbed the medic in a threatening way.

"I would rip your spark out of your chest, if you were not needed, medic," Nemesis hissed.

"RELEASE HIM," a commanding baritone voice rang out.

Nemesis prime spun around, his optics landed on the red and blue flamed bot.

"So, you helped allow Optimus to come back," Nemesis started to say before he saw Megatron and the Decepticons come through the ground bridge as well.

Nemesis roared, and headed for Optimus, and the two landed on the ground shaking everything. Optimus got to his foot pedes and fought Nemesis; he was angry over everything and planned on dishing out everything this mech had done to his Scout and his weapons specialist.

"This is for Bumblebee," Optimus growled, as he sent a fist smashing into Nemesis' face plates.

The younger prime let Nemesis have it with both barrels, punching the older prime constantly.

"This is for Ironhide," he snarled as he plunged his fist into Nemesis' chest plates ripping his spark out.

"And this is for tainting the good name of primes that have passed on," Optimus snarled.

Optimus crushed Nemesis' spark killing the evil prime, while Megatron and his team took out the drones. Optimus looked at his team, his optics sad, while he still felt left out and abandoned by his team.

"Optimus, please wait, we were truly wrong; I was wrong," Ratchet said.

"I made you look like you were incompetent in front of your comrades and the humans; and for that I wish to apologize immensely," Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded.

Megatron and his troops rallied around Optimus, making it clear Megatron and Optimus had made up. Optimus was still sad, he slowly got up, he was not happy not here, not with the humans. He slowly walked toward his quarters, making his brother wonder what was wrong.

"Where is he going?" Sideswipe asked.

"His quarters it would seem," Ratchet said.

"He's lost so much, I am surprised he hasn't just given in and deactivated himself by now," Ratchet remarked.

"What, what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Optimus is strong yes, but his scout, his weapons specialist, his friend little human friend, and then we learned he was with Slipstream as well and she was killed…." Ratchet said as Sam and Mikaela took off running for the Prime's quarters not wanting to lose their friend not now not ever.

Optimus lay on his berth, a sigh escaping him, as he tried to think of a reason to really stay online. He looked at his servos, his optics misted slightly, why should he bother to stay online now.

"Optimus don't do it!" Sam and Mikaela screamed

Optimus bristled then.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Offline yourself, we all love you, we've lost a lot too. Don't you think we have been said when we lost our parents recently, or when Bumblebee was lost to us," Sam said.

"We can't lose you too, please big guy," Sam pleaded.

Optimus lowered his hand, and the two teenagers got onto his hand.

"….I…I have lost so much, it is true I have my brother back, I should be thankful for that," Optimus said.

"Yeah see, there is the silver lining, see," Mikaela said.

He smiled, and then ran his finger over their faces.

"Thank you, you two continue to be my friends, always, I just wish I had my scout, weapons specialist, Slipstream to start our relationship and then Chad my little cowboy friend," Optimus said.

"Well shoot, all you had to do was say it," a familiar voice said.

Optimus sat up, looked over and saw Chad Ryan with his jeans, muscle shirt on, and his cowboy hat on.

"I do not understand, you are back, how is this possible?" Optimus asked.

"Well it seems, the four of us being brought back was a second gift," Chad said. "Come on, you gotta sing with me, buckaroo," Chad said.

"Buckaroo…?" Sam said sarcastically as Mikaela nudged him.

Suddenly, Chad put on their song they sang too, 'Achy breaky heart by Billy Ray Cyrus; and the two friends who were also joined by Sam and Mikaela started to sing to the song.

Optimus put his hat on, as well and did his swaggering moves Chad had taught him.

Megatron and Slipstream came in, Megatron stopped dead and looked at his brother.

"What is he doing?" Megatron asked.

"Singing and dancing," Slipstream mused as she punched Megatron.

"That was for killing me," Slipstream snarled as he went up to Optimus.

"Okay everyone, he's mine now, go away," she ordered.

The others left, but Megatron.

"I will stay and give you pointers," Megatron said.

"I think we can handle this on our own, Megatron; but thank you," Optimus said.

"Suit yourself," Megatron said.

Slipstream eased Optimus down onto the berth; she ran her claw over Optimus' flamed body.

"I want you, prime," she said.

Silence….

"But I want your spark too, and I will have it," she remarked sternly.

"Kind of demanding, aren't you?" Optimus said.

A smirk touched Slipstream's fanged mouth, as she started to kiss the prime wildly and with abandon.

It was then they stopped, because they heard duel sets of fans kick on, but it wasn't their fans. They turned their heads to see Megatron and Ironhide now watching, both mechs clearly turned on watching them.

"Go you two, now!" Slipstream ordered.

"I cannot believe you wish for us to leave," Ironhide grumbled as both Optimus and Slipstream flipped them both off.

Ironhide chuckled, Megatron just growled.

"Did you just flip me off, Optimus?" Megatron demanded.

"What do you think?" Optimus mumbled as he and Slipstream ignored them, and started to interface wildly as the two mechs shook their helms and left them alone both suddenly wanting femmes for mates now.

Slipstream snickered evilly, as she opened Optimus' chest plates and played with his spark.

"You're mine now, Optimus," she said sternly as their sparks merged together.

**(24 hours later)**

When Optimus and Slipstream came out of Optimus' quarter, there was another surprise waiting for them, the Allspark was sitting on the ground, while Optimus stared at it and gently picked it up. Optimus and the others could bring their home back online, however there were several humans that they could not leave behind and wouldn't leave behind. They were Chad, Sam and Mikaela, they gave the three humans chances to pack up anything that meant something special to them. Ratchet used the Allspark to turn the three humans into Cybertronians, and they were thankful for it.

They headed through the ground bridge and then Skywarp brought the devices back when he warped to Cybertron. Optimus stood off at a distance, and he heard Primus speak to his spark.

"Well done, Optimus, well done,"

Oooooooo

Till all are one...


End file.
